


One night... maybe two

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: If the world was ending you'd come over right? - Captain Swan Oneshots [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Nightclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: Prompts:50. This isn't a phase, mom! This is who I am!42. I wanna see how many time I can make you cum in one night.17. Sleep is for the weak.Thanks Kenna, thanks a lot.ALSO THERES NO ACTUAL SEX
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Series: If the world was ending you'd come over right? - Captain Swan Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089290
Kudos: 3





	One night... maybe two

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> 50\. This isn't a phase, mom! This is who I am!
> 
> 42\. I wanna see how many time I can make you cum in one night.
> 
> 17\. Sleep is for the weak.
> 
> Thanks Kenna, thanks a lot.
> 
> ALSO THERES NO ACTUAL SEX

Emma felt her mom's disapproving look on her as she applied her red lip gloss. 

"Are you sure you want to wear that sweetie?" Snow asked her again, gesturing to the cherry-red dress her daughter was wearing.

It came down to just below her ass, with plunging neckline, and opened sides, held together only by thin red strings. 

"You know your dad won't allow it."

"All the more reason to put it on and go when he isn't here."

"Maybe it's a better idea to stay home for one day. Watch movies, go to bed early."

"Sleep is for the weak."

Snow sighed heavily as Emma slipped into her heels and grabbed onto her purse. "Emma, this party life of yours, this phase, it isn't-"

"It's not a phase, mom! This is who I am! And if you and dad don't like it, then don't! I couldn't care less." 

⎈⎈⎈⎈⎈⎈⎈

Emma walked through the doors of the new nightclub Ruby had recommended to her, saying that the men were, in her words, "Hotter than the Underworld." She made her way to the bar, ordering a Cosmopolitan with extra an extra lime slice, just the way she liked it.

A man sat down next to her. She had to admit, he was attractive, with his dark eyes and slightly tousled hair. "Hey," Oh god he's British, "Whats a young girl like you doing here all alone?"

She took a sip of her drink. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

He chuckled lightly. "I'm only saying, love, that I've seen many lonely girls get hurt here. It could help if you kept someone with you."

"And how do I know you aren't someone who'll hurt me?"

"Now why would I do that, when I don't condone that kind of behavior in my club?"

Emma's eyebrows raised significantly as she coughed, placing her drink back down. "Your club?" Of course it was his. Men like him didn't just show up at these kinds of places.

He nodded. "My dad's actually, but he leaves me in charge."

"Interesting."

"I suppose. But what I'm really interested in is who I'm sharing all of this information with."

"Emma."

The two talked for hours, about everything and nothing. Her parents, his parents, their jobs, their education. No subject was uncovered.

"You know Emma," He leaned closer to her, "The perks of owning this place, is that I have a room upstairs. And I wanna see how many times I can make you cum in one night."


End file.
